<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frustrated by LuvBusters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802436">Frustrated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters'>LuvBusters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Real Ghostbusters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Language, Love Confessions, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janine has a broken ankle. The guys decide to help by moving her work to her place. Egon decides to help in other ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frustrated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something I came up with after suffering a severely sprained ankle myself. And of course - smut. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a nice summer Saturday afternoon. Janine is helping her sister Doris with some late spring cleaning. </p><p>“Ok Jay, this box is ready to go to the basement,” Doris announced. </p><p>Janine huffed when she picked it up. “Damn! What’s in here?! Bricks?!”</p><p>“Winter shoes, boots and coats. Be careful going down the steps!”</p><p>Janine had almost reached the bottom of the stairs when she missed a step. Her right ankle twisted over to the side, Janine going down on top of her foot. “AAAGGHHHHH!”</p><p>Her sister was by her side in seconds. “JAY!”</p><p>“DON’T TOUCH IT!” Janine screamed, tears streaming down her face. </p><p>Doris took a look at Janine’s ankle. “It’s definitely broken! I’ll call Bob and get him to help get you up and to the hospital. Unless you think an ambulance would be better?”</p><p>“No, call Bob. I don’t want an outrageous ambulance bill!”</p><p>Doris ran back upstairs and called her husband Bob. He was working at his office. She then returned to Janine’s side, helping her back upstairs. </p><p>Once at the hospital, the doctor advised them that surgery would be necessary to repair this particular break. As Janine went to emergency surgery, Doris called their parents. She also decided to let the Ghostbusters know, too. Janine would obviously be out of work. </p><p>Janine came out of surgery well with no complications. The guys had arrived just before she came out. The doctor updated them that everything had gone textbook perfect; she had a pin in her right ankle. It had been placed in a cast for her recovery.</p><p>Egon had been pacing the floor of the waiting room even though the procedure wasn’t life threatening. Janine’s parents had arrived as well. They all exchanged smiles with each other as they observed Egon’s obvious behavior. Her parents knew how she felt about the physicist, and they suspected he felt the same. But no one said anything.</p><p>Janine was surprised to see everyone once they were allowed to see her in recovery. “Good grief! I’m not dying!”</p><p>“That’s not what we were told!” Peter teased.</p><p>“I called them Jay cause you’re obviously gonna be outta work for awhile. I didn’t think they’d actually come down here though!”</p><p>“Egon insisted,” Ray whispered softly to Janine.</p><p>She smiled brightly, then realized how she must look. “Umm, guys, would you mind giving me a minute? I must look like crap!”</p><p>“You just had surgery, Jay! Don’t worry about it!” her mother said with a laugh.</p><p>“We’ll give you time to fully recover, Janine,” Egon said, slightly blushing. </p><p>“Yeah, we’ll call ya!” Ray added.</p><p>**********************<br/>
A week later, Janine was back at work. Her mother had stayed with her at her apartment while she was recovering, waiting on her hand and foot. Now, she was back at Ghostbusters HQ, and the guys were doing the same thing. To make matters worse, Winston was picking her up every morning in Ecto-1; Ray took her home every evening. </p><p>“Why don’t you just stay here, Red? Beats going back and forth every day,” Peter suggested playfully.</p><p>“I’ve already told you - there’s nowhere here for me to sleep.” </p><p>“Well, if you talked sweet to Spengs, I bet he’d share his bed with ya!” </p><p>She gave Peter an icy stare but quickly changed to a mischievous grin.</p><p>“We don’t mind helping you out!” Ray said.</p><p>“That’s right! You can’t drive with that cast on!” Winston added.</p><p>Just then, Egon came down to the office area. “Yes, and you cannot take the subway in your condition,” he said sternly. </p><p>“Fine. Can I get Chinese for dinner tonight then?” she asked warily.</p><p>“Yeah! And since it’s Friday, stay the weekend! We’ll set you up in the rec room! The sofa turns out to be a bed,” Peter said.</p><p>“Fine,” Janine agreed with an exaggerated eye roll.</p><p>*******************************<br/>
The weekend passed exceptionally well for Janine. Egon doted on her (which she took full advantage of, of course). The others let her do a bit more for herself when she could. The biggest challenge was the crutches. </p><p>Monday had rolled around again. Peter finished breakfast while Egon and Ray were working on something in the lab; Winston had gone to the store to pick up a few groceries since Janine wasn’t able to. </p><p>Peter was coming downstairs just as Janine was throwing a crutch across the room. </p><p>“Ookkaayyyyy,” he said, confused. </p><p>“Sorry, I just can’t take it anymore!” </p><p>Peter picked up the crutch and brought it back to Janine’s desk area, resting it against the filing cabinet. Then, he sat down on the edge of the desk. “It’s ok. I know these things can get annoying. How’s your ankle?”</p><p>“Feels like I have a pin stuck in it,” she replied sarcastically. </p><p>“Ha, Ha. Probably cause you do. Ok, what’s on your mind?”</p><p>She shook her head. “I’m just trying to keep my emotions under control. This has been the most annoying thing to happen to me in a while, but …..”</p><p>“But what?” Peter’s tone was very concerned. </p><p>“It’s just …. it’s a build up of things.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>Janine blushed. “Well, I …. I can’t say really.”</p><p>Peter grinned. “Ahhhh, a bit frustrated, are we?”</p><p>Janine blushed more, also with a frown starting to form. “Just forget it!” She then turned back to her work.</p><p>But Peter couldn’t just leave it there. He stood and gently placed his hand on Janine’s shoulder. “Well, darling, I’m afraid there’s only one of us here that could possibly help you with that.”</p><p>Janine stopped typing, pushed Peter’s hand away and looked up at him over the top of her glasses. “For your information, Dr. Venkman, I wasn’t referring to sex - not completely. I simply meant that I’m tired of dealing with this bum ankle, work has been nuts, and I’m just overwhelmed. True I haven’t been out on a date in about five months, but …. well, that’s what I meant.”</p><p>“Still, I bet you wouldn’t turn down an opportunity if it ‘arose.’”</p><p>Janine rolled her eyes. “Peter, not everything deals with sex, y’know?”</p><p>“No, but it should.” Peter grinned further. “If you haven’t been on a date in five months, then you must be really frustrated!”</p><p>“That’s what they make sex toys for!” Janine huffed. </p><p>Peter leaned down and whispered in her ear, “yeah, but nothing compares to the real thing! I’ll put in a good word to Spengs for ya!” He then ran upstairs before Janine could throw something at him.</p><p>He stopped laughing just before entering the lab. Egon and Ray looked up from their latest project.</p><p>“Hey Pete! How’s Janine holding up?” Ray asked energetically.</p><p>“Ok but I think she’s in dire need of some TLC,” he said, hovering next to Egon, then slightly nudged his elbow.</p><p>Egon looked up, blushing slightly. “Peter, please do not aggravate Janine. She’s been through enough.”</p><p>“My point Spengs! Why don’t you escort her home tonight?” Peter suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. </p><p>Egon looked at Ray, unsure of what to do. </p><p>“You should, Iggy! Maybe even stay with her at her place?” Ray encouraged. “She’s pushing herself way too much too soon! The doctor had said to stay out of work for two weeks, but she came back after only one!”</p><p>Suddenly, they heard a loud crashing sound. They all jumped then ran towards the stairs. They could hear Janine’s cursing as they got closer. </p><p>“SON OF A FREAKING BITCH!”</p><p>Egon was the first to get to her with Ray and Peter right behind him. Janine was on the floor beside her desk, trying to pull herself back up by grasping the edge of the desktop.</p><p>“Let me help you,” Egon softly urged. He stood behind her and placed his hands underneath her arms and gently lifted her up.</p><p>“What happened?” Ray asked.</p><p>“I was trying to get to the copier when I lost my balance,” Janine mumbled. “Damn cast is making me unsteady!”</p><p>“We were actually just discussing you coming back to work too soon,” Peter said. </p><p>“You know I can’t stay out for two weeks! This place would be a total disaster!”</p><p>“What if you could do your paperwork at your apartment?” Egon suggested. </p><p>“You’d help me get the stuff there and back?” Janine asked.</p><p>“Of course!” Ray replied.</p><p>“I’ll help you! I have some empty boxes not being used in the lab,” Egon offered quickly.</p><p>Janine exchanged a questioning look with the others. </p><p>“What?! I figured you’d be on cloud nine!” Peter replied. </p><p>“He has barely spoken to me in three weeks!” </p><p>“He’s had a lot on his mind,” Ray offered.</p><p>“If he’s willing, I say let him help! Who knows what else you might be able to persuade him to do!” Peter teased, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>Janine rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right!”</p><p>Egon returned with three empty boxes and a duffle bag on his shoulder. “I’m bringing notes on a few things with me to work on as well,” he explained, noticing the stares from everyone regarding the bag.</p><p>“The answering machine can take the calls, and we’ll check it when we get back!” Winston said.</p><p>Janine smiled. “This might actually work! Drop off the receipts and notes at the end of each day at my place. When I get off the damn crutches, I’ll bring everything back!”</p><p>Ray and Winston helped Egon pack the computer and printer into the boxes, then loaded it all into Ecto-1. Peter assisted Janine with gathering her belongings and getting settled in the front seat. </p><p>“If things are slow, we’ll drop off the notes and stuff after a day or so,” Ray suggested.</p><p>Peter leaned down and whispered to Janine, “that’ll give you some extra privacy with Loverboy!” He winked at her.</p><p>A sly grin formed on her lips. “Again - yeah, right!”</p><p>“Don’t underestimate him, Red. You never know.” Peter then stepped back and closed the door. He placed the crutches in the very back area of the vehicle. </p><p>Egon got in the back seat; Ray and Peter stayed at the firehouse while Winston drove. </p><p>****************************<br/>
Once Janine was situated in her apartment, Winston left. Egon began hooking up the computer and printer on the dining room table while Janine sat on the couch. </p><p>“I really appreciate all of this, Egon! Thank you!”</p><p>“My pleasure, Janine! Just wanted to do something to help.”</p><p>“I do have a question: what prompted this behavior? I mean, you’ve been avoiding me for the past three weeks. What’s going on?”</p><p>He stopped working on the printer and slowly stood up to face Janine. He had a sheepish look on his face and was beginning to blush. He walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch beside Janine. His hands rested nervously in his lap. </p><p>Janine smiled and placed a hand over his to calm him. “It’s ok, Egon. Just relax.”</p><p>He took a deep breath then released it. “The reason I have been avoiding you is because I have reached the point where I can no longer deny my feelings for you. I wanted some privacy to discuss it with you. So I took this opportunity to do that.”</p><p>Janine sat there, too stunned to speak. Finally, she said, “you … you have feelings for me?”</p><p>“Yes. I have slowly fallen deeply in love with you. I haven’t said anything because I was extremely nervous. Over the last few months, I’ve noticed you’ve gone out with two other men. I didn’t know how serious it was. Peter tried to convince me that I should’ve said something then, but I refused, insisting that I didn’t want to disrupt what might be a good relationship for you.”</p><p>“No, it was just one date each and both were set up by my friend. I just agreed to it to keep her quiet. But Peter was right; even if I had been serious with one of them, I would’ve ended it to be with you! You’re the man I’ve wanted all along!”</p><p>Egon shifted, moving a little closer to Janine. He squeezed her hands. “I’m very sorry. The last relationship I had was in college, and it ended badly. I assumed I wasn’t good boyfriend material.”</p><p>“Oh Egon,” Janine whispered. “You are the best boyfriend material I’ve ever met!” She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.</p><p>He returned the kiss, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up against him. He was careful to not hit her ankle in the process. His hands slowly worked up her sides, resting just underneath Janine’s breasts. </p><p>She could feel his thumbs resting just underneath her breasts and longed for him to continue. She pulled back slightly and asked, “how far do you wanna go? Cause I’m ready to go all the way!”</p><p>He smiled, arching an eyebrow. “I don’t usually move that fast, but I must admit that it is becoming difficult for me to stop.”</p><p>She smiled and unbuttoned her thin white blouse, revealing a sheer white bra. She removed it and dropped it to the floor. She then took his hands and gently placed them over her breasts through the bra. “Do whatever feels natural,” she purred.</p><p>Egon smiled, a twinkle in his eyes shining. “Do you promise to still respect me in the morning?”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that! I just wish this damn ankle was in better shape!”</p><p>“There are ways around that,” he whispered as he started to devour her neck with kisses. </p><p>Janine tilted her head back as Egon’s lips pressed against her skin, slowly trailing down across her clavicle. Her hands rubbed his back as his hands crept around her back. She gasped lightly when she felt the bra hooks come unfastened. </p><p>He slid the straps down her arms slowly, teasing her for what was to come. He kissed her lips as his hands gently caressed her breasts. He coaxed Janine to lie back against the couch, then dipped his head down to suckle her breasts. He delighted in hearing her moans become louder as he bit down lightly on her nipples. </p><p>“Egon,” she breathed raggedly, “please, I want more!”</p><p>He leaned back up to whisper huskily in her ear, “so do I.” He began kissing her neck again as his fingertips slowly made their way down her body, stopping at the hemline of her skirt. </p><p>Janine’s fingers dug into his shirt as his fingers crept underneath her skirt. She gasped again as she felt them push her panties aside and brush through her pubic hairs. “Oh….. oh Egon!” she moaned as his fingers slid in between the folds. </p><p>“My goodness, you’re so wet!” he whispered. Then, his fingers rubbed her clit in a quick movement. </p><p>The result was Janine’s back arching as she pushed her body down onto his hand, causing his fingers to delve deeper into her sex. She was holding onto his shoulders for dear life as he began to pump his index finger in and out of her body. Then she felt him slide in the middle finger too. “Oh… oh Egon!!! Oh ….please….make love to me…. PLEASE!” she begged. </p><p>“All in due time, my love,” he whispered as he kissed her neck, then sucked hard, creating a considerable hickey to appear. </p><p>He removed his fingers from within Janine’s body and resumed stimulating her clit. His fingers were coated in her wetness, driving him mad with wanting to pleasure her more. </p><p>Her cries became more ragged as he inched her closer to her climax. Suddenly, she arched her back further, grasping his shirt tightly with both hands. He covered her mouth with his own to stifle her moans. He was afraid her neighbors would hear her. Then he felt Janine’s orgasm go through her as she came hard against his fingers. </p><p>“Shhhhh, my darling,” he whispered as she came down from her high. </p><p>“Egon, that was amazing!” Janine purred. “Now, what can I do for you?” She had a seductive sound to her voice.</p><p>Suddenly, Egon blushed. “I …. I didn’t … I didn’t do that for anything in return!” </p><p>“I know, but I don’t wanna have all the fun!” Her hand was resting on his knee, but now it slowly slid up the inside of his pants leg. </p><p>He inhaled sharply when her fingers caressed his ever growing bulge in his pants. His eyes closed, reveling in the sensation. He felt her fingers unfastening his pants. As she reached in and pulled out his erection, he opened his eyes. “Janine …,”</p><p>“Shhhh, just lay back and enjoy,” she said softly, lightly pushing him back on the couch. </p><p>Egon could do nothing as he watched Janine’s head lean over, her lips wrapping around the tip of his cock. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch as he felt her tongue slide down one side of his shaft and back up the other side. Without thinking, his right hand reached down and gently grasped the hair on her head, holding her in place as he slowly began to thrust. “Ohhhh, oh God …. Janine!” he moaned. </p><p>She increased the speed of her mouth sliding up and down his cock as she hummed her own pleasure. She licked and sucked the tip, almost causing Egon to combust right then. She raised her head to watch his face as her hand replaced her mouth. </p><p>His eyes were closed tight as he fought to maintain control of himself. Egon then opened his eyes. “Janine, I want you. If you think you can ……,”</p><p>He didn’t finish his sentence as Janine was quickly removing her skirt and panties. He quickly removed his clothes the rest of the way, then carefully laid himself above her. She grasped his shoulders as he took one hand and guided his cock inside her. </p><p>They quickly found their rhythm and after a few short minutes, both were moaning in ecstasy together as they were sent over the edge. Egon slowly withdrew himself and cuddled beside Janine, still be careful of her ankle.</p><p>“I’m sorry but I just couldn’t contain myself any longer,” Egon confessed. “I’ve wanted to be with you for a very long time.”</p><p>“I’m not complaining!” Janine replied happily. “I’ve been in love with you since you hired me. And I’ve fantasized about this moment ever since!”</p><p>He smiled. “So….how was it compared to your fantasies?”</p><p>She kissed his lips. “Not even close! So much better in person!”</p><p>“Yes, I agree.” He kissed her forehead and sat up. “Let’s go to the bedroom.” He stood and helped Janine up. He kept one arm around her waist as she gripped his other hand and hobbled to the bed. </p><p>After taking a moment to get situated, Janine smiled up at Egon. “So, you were very anxious to help me get the printer and computer here. You had this planned all along, didn’t you?”</p><p>He smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “As I said before, I wanted to discuss my feelings with you in private. This seemed like the perfect opportunity.”</p><p>Janine giggled. “Well, you certainly got your point across!”</p><p>“You’re just so beautiful and full of life. My feelings for you have increased - I usually try to conduct myself like a gentleman but I couldn’t help it.”</p><p>“Egon, I’m not offended in the least! I’ve been wanting you to make a move for a while! I just wish I could’ve been a bit more graceful, but this cast gets in the way.”</p><p>He pulled her closer to his chest. “That’s no problem. Once the cast comes off, we can explore more ‘athletic’ ways to express ourselves.” He smiled, almost a leer, playfully.</p><p>“Oh! I can’t wait,” she cooed.</p><p>They settled down in each other’s arms and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>